Eclat
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Dans une ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part, un enfant observe.


Titre : Eclat.

Auteur : Sednareinedeseaux.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (sauf Will et Mémé).

Rating : K+

Note : Merci à ma bêta-lectrice Shadowkan Shai pour sa relecture et son avis. ATTENTION, LEGER SPOILER SUR LA FIN.

Ce One-Shot est un peu particulier. C'est une sorte d'expérience. J'espère être restée suffisamment proche du caractère de Kanda, même si je le trouve un peu trop "humain" par moments. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

C'était un jour de juillet, aux alentours de deux heures. Le soleil tapait sur les têtes, et partout un parfum d'herbe brûlée se faisait sentir. La campagne bossuée qui entourait leur ferme avait pris la teinte jaunâtre de la sécheresse. Les animaux étaient tous rentrés à l'ombre, lapant à tour de rôle dans leurs abreuvoirs à demi-vides. L'eau y était tiède.

La chaleur était telle que le sol semblait onduler sous les pas. De la maison s'échappait le bruit caractéristique du balai qui caresse le sol, et des volutes de poussière s'échappaient de la porte ouverte. Dans la cour, un homme trapu tirait avec ardeur sur la corde qui remontait l'eau du puits, sa chemise trempée de sueur pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules. Sa peau était tannée, témoignant des longues heures qu'il avait dû passer dehors à travailler sous le soleil de plomb.

Par cette journée torride de juillet, un enfant était assis sur des marches ombragées. Ses pieds nus étaient pleins de terre blanche et poussiéreuse, cette même terre qui se soulevait en un nuage sous chaque pied qui foulait le sol brûlant. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon usé, il attendait là que quelque chose se produisît. Ce fut lui qui aperçut le premier l'homme avançant dans leur direction. Il se leva en vitesse et courut appeler son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? souffla l'homme entre deux efforts.

- Y a un type bizarre qui arrive sur la route.

Bizarre, c'était bien le mot pour le décrire. L'inconnu portait un habit noir sous lequel il devait mourir de chaleur, et à son bras pendait une longue cape de même couleur. Un étui long et lustré était accroché à sa ceinture. Le père fronça les sourcils et barra l'entrée de la cour de sa silhouette courte et épaisse. L'autre le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Le gamin ne put entendre ce qu'ils se dirent, car sa mère, alertée, l'avait tiré jusqu'à la cuisine. Par la fenêtre, il vit les deux hommes discuter un court instant. Puis son père se dégagea d'un pas, laissant l'homme en noir s'avancer dans la cour puis entrer dans la maison.

- Will !

L'enfant se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Sa mère lui fit signe de monter dans sa chambre. Sachant qu'il était inutile de résister dans de telles circonstances, il sortit de la pièce et emprunta l'escalier. Au passage, il lança à l'inconnu un regard curieux. L'étui se balançait toujours à sa hanche, et il cligna des yeux lorsqu'un éclat de lumière se refléta dessus.

OoO

L'homme s'appelait "Kanda". Will trouvait ce nom étrange. Mais dans sa tête d'enfant de six ans, un nom étrange allait bien avec une personne étrange. Ce Kanda allait visiblement rester chez eux un certain temps, car quelques heures après son arrivée, il avait vu sa mère préparer un lit dans le bureau, la mine inquiète.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il aperçut leur hôte aider dans les divers travaux de la ferme. C'était sans doute le prix qu'il devait payer en échange du gîte et du couvert, mais il ne put en avoir le cœur net, ses parents lui ayant interdit pour une raison obscure de parler à cet homme. Les trois adultes discutaient souvent tard le soir, et Will entendait la rumeur de leur conversation à travers le plancher de sa petite chambre, sans toutefois parvenir à en saisir la moindre bribe. Parfois, quand il était sûr que ni ses parents ni Kanda ne pouvaient le voir, il entrait doucement dans le bureau et regardait avec une prudence curieuse les diverses affaires du jeune homme. Il cherchait des yeux l'étui noir aperçu le premier jour, mais à aucun moment il ne le trouva, et il avait trop peur de se faire prendre pour oser fouiller dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se sentait trop seul, il montait jusqu'au grenier, où vivait sa grand-mère. C'était une très vieille femme au visage aussi froissé que le sol brûlé au-dehors. Sa peau autrefois brunie de soleil pâlissait jour après jour, sa vieillesse ne lui permettant plus de se déplacer comme avant, mais son sourire était toujours resté aussi lumineux. Elle dormait là, sous les poutres de bois brut qui soutenaient le toit d'ardoise.

Will avait perdu son grand-père quelques mois auparavant. Et depuis le sourire de sa grand-mère avait perdu sa chaleur, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Sa peau était passée d'un doré pâli à une blancheur laiteuse, sous laquelle le tracé bleu de ses veines se devinait. Son dos s'était voûté, se fondant dans la forme du fauteuil miteux qu'elle occupait à longueur de journée. Will se demandait d'ailleurs parfois si elle se déplaçait réellement jusqu'à son lit pour dormir, ou si elle passait ses nuits assise ainsi, ses yeux noirs plongés dans un monde de rêves qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

À son âge, il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais son cœur d'enfant se questionnait sans cesse, et si ses parents considéraient déjà la vieille comme étant complètement sénile, lui avait aperçu, de temps à autre, les lueurs de vie qui animaient les prunelles sombres de sa grand-mère. Alors il montait au grenier et s'asseyait près d'elle, guettant parfois pendant des heures ces secondes si précieuses.

OoO

Une nuit, Will ne parvint pas à dormir. L'air moite de sa chambre rendait la chaleur insupportable, et il ne cessait de se retourner dans ses draps. Il abandonna finalement la lutte, et descendit prudemment dans la cuisine pour passer de l'eau sur son visage en sueur. De la fenêtre entrouverte lui parvint alors un son étrange, comme un sifflement. Le bruit se répéta ainsi plusieurs fois. Cédant à la curiosité, il sortit de la maison et longea le mur jusqu'à l'arrière-cour.

Sur une botte de foin était posé l'étui mystérieux, qui luisait légèrement dans la pénombre. Will leva les yeux et aperçut Kanda, debout à quelques mètres de lui, tenant entre ses mains un long sabre à la lame noire.

Kanda ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Les yeux fermés, il répétait en silence des mouvements rapides et maîtrisés, qui s'enchaînaient tels les pas d'une danse. D'ailleurs, en le regardant, Will eut la soudaine impression de le voir danser, accompagné par la lune qui se reflétait dans l'acier, parsemant sa vision de taches lumineuses. Il le fixa ainsi pendant une longue minute, avant qu'un frottement de son pied sur le sol dur n'avertît l'hôte de sa présence.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, abaissant sa garde. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Monsieur Kanda, tu es un brigand ?

Il vit une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Tss. C'est quoi, cette question ? répliqua Kanda d'une voix agacée. Retourne dormir. Tes parents t'ont interdit de me parler.

- Dans les livres de Mémé, c'est toujours les brigands qui ont des sabres. Les gentils, ils ont tous un fusil, ou alors ils se battent à mains nues. Donc tu es un brigand.

Sans attendre de réponse, Will s'approcha et regarda fixement le sabre. Il put voir ses yeux se refléter sur la surface lisse de l'acier. Un frisson le parcourut.

- Le fusil est une arme vulgaire. Il tue à distance et ignore la vie qu'il vient d'éteindre. Le sabre incarne le respect devant le combat qu'a mené l'adversaire, et le bretteur a toujours le devoir de regarder dans les yeux celui dont il est en train de prendre la vie.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Bon, maintenant, dégage, gamin.

L'enfant cligna des yeux et le regarda, surpris.

- Je m'appelle Will.

- Et bien, _Will_, je te demande de déguerpir d'ici. Retourne te coucher.

- Mémé dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas écouter ce que disent les inconnus.

Kanda laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. Will se contenta de rire. Derrière son apparence effrayante, cet inconnu se révélait être assez amusant. Bien décidé à rester, il s'assit sur le sol et reprit :

- Alors, monsieur Kanda, tu es un brigand ou pas ?

- Merde, non, je ne suis pas un brigand. _Retourne dormir_.

- Non. Je veux regarder encore la danse avec le sabre. C'était joli. Le sifflement, on aurait dit de la musique en s'approchant un peu. Parfois avec des amis je joue à me battre avec un sabre, mais nos sabres ils chantent jamais comme ça. Si tu me prêtes le tien ce sera beaucoup mieux qu'avec des bâtons et je leur montrerai que c'est moi le plus fort. Tu me le prêteras pendant que tu es à la maison ?

- Pas question. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de se battre ? ou autre chose du même genre ?

- Maman, non, elle est tout le temps occupée avec les travaux dans la maison. Mais Mémé me l'a dit. Mais Mémé c'est une fille, même si elle ressemble pas aux autres filles que je connais, et les filles elles n'aiment pas se battre, alors c'est normal qu'elle dise ça.

- Je connais des filles qui se battent.

- Ah bon ?

Will écarquilla les yeux, et tenta de se visualiser une fille en train de se battre. Il n'y parvint pas. Toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, celles qui vivaient au village, passaient leur temps à bavarder entre elles en montrant les garçons du doigt avec un air hautain.

- Tu dois te tromper. Les filles ça fait que parler tout le temps. C'est peut-être des garçons déguisés en fille ? même si je connais aucun garçon qui veut se déguiser en fille.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il saisit l'étui noir d'une main et y rangea son sabre. La lame se glissa dans le fourreau avec un sifflement métallique.

- Tu le ranges déjà ?

- Oui. Maintenant va-t-en.

- Mais et toi, monsieur Kanda, tu vas aller dormir ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Dégage, tu m'emmerdes.

- Mémé dit qu'il ne faut pas parler vulgairement.

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- Dis, tu as l'air d'y tenir, à ta vieille.

- Oui ! répondit Will avec un large sourire. Elle m'a appris plein de choses, comme la lecture, parce que Papa et Maman disent que ça sert à rien tant que tu sais compter. Mais elle, elle m'a appris à lire et maintenant je me débrouille tout seul et je lis plein de choses. Elle va pas très bien depuis que Pépé est mort et maintenant elle ne parle plus... mais avant c'était une vraie bavarde, tout le temps en train de jacasser, et quand elle était comme ça on se rendait compte qu'en fait c'était vraiment une fille.

- Elle ne va pas bien depuis la mort de son mari, tu dis ?

Will s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Le ton de Kanda était devenu plus intéressé.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer. Maintenant, si possible.

OoO

La lame brillait dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Une blancheur éclatante avait remplacé le noir de l'acier, et la lumière venait lécher les murs, traçant sur le bois des arabesques indistinctes. Sur le sol s'écoulaient peu à peu quelques dernières gouttes de vie, finissant de noyer le plancher sous un océan écarlate. Plic, ploc, faisaient les gouttes.

Will ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Aucun enfant de six ans, aussi curieux et vif d'esprit fût-il, ne pouvait comprendre. Il regarda le corps tailladé de sa grand-mère s'affaisser lentement au sol, dans un doux bruit d'éclaboussure. Il fixa Kanda lorsque celui-ci nettoya son arme du sang qui la couvrait, avant de la ranger dans son fourreau noir si élégant. Le sabre chanta de nouveau, dans un faible chuintement. Il avait chanté aussi en s'enfonçant dans la poitrine gracile de la vieille femme.

- Mission accomplie, murmura Kanda.

Puis il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui, hébété, de Will. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que l'un d'eux fît le moindre mouvement. Une odeur désagréable se répandait peu à peu dans la pièce, soulevant le cœur du garçon.

- Mémé... ne me racontera plus d'histoire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non. Ta grand-mère est loin, maintenant. Partie faire un très long voyage. Elle te le racontera sûrement quand tu la reverras.

L'enfant nota à peine le ton hasardeux qu'avait employé Kanda. Il observait les yeux grand ouverts de celle qui avait été sa confidente et son amie depuis sa naissance.

- Elle n'était pas folle, tu sais, monsieur Kanda, murmura-t-il.

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues tendres.

Sur le front pâle et ridé de la morte, une large étoile noire était apparue.

OoO

- La mission n'a posé aucun problème ? demanda distraitement Komui en fouillant dans une pile de dossiers. Rien d'important à signaler ?

Kanda se laissa aller à songer un instant. Il repensa à la famille chez qui il avait habité quelques jours, alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un akuma faisant des ravages dans le village voisin. Il se souvint de l'accueil froid du père qui, l'ayant vu arriver, l'avait pris pour le tueur. Leurs discussions du soir lui revinrent en tête, la fois où il leur avait expliqué qu'il était justement là pour enquêter sur ces meurtres en série, la fois où il leur avait donné des conseils pour se protéger en cas d'attaque. Il se remémora le visage de Will lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de s'exercer avec Mugen. Son bavardage incessant. Ses questions étranges. Son sourire idiot. Puis le visage qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait transpercé cette vieille femme de son sabre, et les larmes qu'il avait laissé s'échapper, même sans comprendre. Un autre visage se superposa alors à celui du petit garçon, un visage bien plus ancien et familier. Celui d'un camarade emporté par la folie, qui avait fini noyé dans le sang.

- Non, répondit-il alors. Aucun problème.

* * *

N/A : Finalement le spoil est pas si flagrant que ça... faut comprendre, quoi. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
